


Woven Webs

by Delcesca_Newby



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcesca_Newby/pseuds/Delcesca_Newby
Summary: Bella just thought she was an unwanted child had by parents who didn't care about the rules, and forced to live on Earth with vampires bent on destroying her. What will she do when she discovers that they don't want to kill her, but that she's the being the vampires have been waiting for for millennia? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! OOC & AU.





	1. Prologue

The garden had never looked better. Every variant of color shined like nowhere else on Earth or Mount Olympus. Plants from all different terrains harmonized together to form a majestic world behind the palace. In the past, this had been Demeter’s favorite place, where she would hide from the pressures of godhood, of the terror over watching the Olympians slowly lose ground to the vampires. This was the one place she’d ever felt safe. 

But that had been before, back when her dearest, only child had been alive.

It’d been ten years since the vampires had overwhelmed Persephone as she’d traveled from the Underworld to Mount Olympus. She’d put up a valiant fight and had managed to kill five of them before she’d succumbed. Athena had advised Demeter to take pride in her daughter’s last moments, yet the image her niece’s words had crafted had only enraged Demeter more. If not for Ares and Hermes, Demeter may have ripped Athena’s flesh from her face. 

Anger had filled Demeter for the first year after her loss. She’d leveled half of Mount Olympus before Zeus had thrown her to Earth in hopes she’d calm down or met her daughter’s same fate. He hadn’t cared which (though Demeter knew he’d leaned slightly toward the latter outcome). 

On Earth, Demeter had devastated many mortals by wiping out their crops. Where she remained too long, droughts had happened. Disease and misery had followed in her wake. When nymphs and other wood sprites would try to talk sense into the goddess, she’d rip their hearts out of their chests more often than not. 

Before she’d had it happened, Demeter would have laughed at the thought that Hades would be the one to pull her from the brink of insanity. Yet, her oldest brother had come to her rescue when everyone else had abandoned her in her darkest moment. He’d found her outside of a small village in South America where she’d stood and surveyed the torn bodies of the poor mortals who’d tried to chase her away. No emotion had overcome her at the life she’d ended, and she remembered thinking they were luckier than most. 

When Demeter had finally sensed Hades, she’d thought he’d come to either plead with her to stop or to kill her before her rampage got out of control. He’d done neither. Without warning, he’d gathered her in his arms and held tight. 

Demeter had struggled, landed punch after punch, and had screamed about Persephone’s untimely end being his fault, but her brother had refused to let her go. After all her pent-up venom had extinguished, she’d collapsed against him. Together, they’d cried and mourned the loss of the goddess they’d loved equally, even if they’d both put her between them more times than was fair. 

Since then, Demeter had lost the ability to feel anything, even anger. She spent her days wandering, unable to string together two thoughts most times. Over the years, those that had once visited her regularly had grown bored of her listlessness. Even Hestia had lost her patience and only came by on the anniversary of Persephone’s death to spend the day when Demeter allowed her emotions to flow. 

Demeter never said it, but she wondered if Zeus sent Hestia to ensure Demeter didn’t go on another rampage. 

Though she took no pleasure in her garden, Demeter spent many hours in it. Persephone had loved it so, and, though she knew it wasn’t true, she believed a bit of her daughter remained in the flowers she’d delighted in. 

On this day, Demeter had decided she’d visit the lilikoi, the flower Persephone had adored most before she’d passed. Why Demeter chose to go to that part of the garden, she didn’t know. Demeter hadn’t in years. Seeing the almost hand-shaped flowers in their rainbow of colors always threatened to stir her emotions, and Demeter preferred to forget she had any. 

Despite trying to convince herself away, Demeter found herself before the lilikoi. She didn’t look at them too long, just enough to ensure that the nymphs were still taking care of them. While she might do better without the constant reminder of her daughter so close, Demeter wouldn’t let the flower go. 

As soon as she finished the inspection, Demeter turned to leave but paused. Through the other vegetation that grew around the lilikoi, she’d thought she’d spotted a sandaled foot. Had one of her nymphs fallen? Could one have snuck their lover into the garden and decided to have some fun here since the chance of discovery was so small? 

“Hello?” Demeter called. 

The foot slid under a bush, out of sight. 

“I already know you’re there. It’s best to answer me. Are you hurt? I can help you.” 

No reply. 

“If you’re fooling around, I won’t be upset. Just speak, please.” 

Nothing. 

Demeter sighed and charged forward. She pushed aside bushes and flowers and came upon a small clearing just big enough for the crouched figure in the middle of it. The figure jumped, and almost fell over the little bundle at its feet. 

“What are you doing?” Demeter asked. 

The figure straightened and allowed Demeter to see her upturned face. A tendril of surprise wrapped around Demeter. Why would she be hiding out in her garden? 

“What are you doing?” Demeter repeated. 

“I...” Artemis pushed her sweat-soaked auburn curls behind her ears. “I, uh...”

The bundle at Demeter’s and Artemis’ feet moved and made a cooing noise. 

“What’s this?” 

Demeter bent and picked up the bundle and noted how Artemis stiffened. She didn’t comment, though, as she unwrapped the dark cloth around the bundle. Whatever the fabric hid wiggled the more material was removed, and Demeter thought it might be some sort of feline. Maybe a canine, since Artemis liked them more than most gods. 

Was this a present? If so, why? Demeter hadn’t seen Artemis in years, let alone spoken to her. Even before Persephone’s death and Demeter’s murderous reaction, the Huntress and Goddess of Agriculture hadn’t had much reason to interact. 

The cloth fell away to reveal a newborn baby, maybe a week old. She had smooth, luminescent skin like Artemis. When she opened her eyes, Demeter noted the baby and her niece shared the same deep brown eyes. 

Shock smacked into Demeter, and she almost dropped the baby. She caught herself before she harmed the child. 

“I...Is she yours?” Demeter asked as she tore her gaze away from the beautiful baby to her niece. 

Artemis had paled. “You won’t tell, will you?” 

Demeter shook her head. “I swear on the River Styx.” 

Relief flooded color back into Artemis’ cheeks. “Thank you.” 

“Is she...for me?” 

Artemis’ thin lips quirked into a small smile. “I knew you’d want her.” 

Happiness, so sharp and unfamiliar it stung, coursed through Demeter, and tears filled her eyes. She cradled the child close to her chest. “T-thank you.” 

Artemis nodded. “I hope—I need to go.” 

Without another word, the Huntress fled the garden.

The older goddess forgot all about her niece as she studied the precious newborn in her arms. She was much smaller than Persephone had been, and no child would ever be as gorgeous as her daughter, but this newborn was one of prettiest Demeter had ever seen. How anyone could give her up, she couldn’t imagine. 

Demeter stepped out of the bushes to the stone path that would take her anywhere in the garden or back to her palace. She angled herself toward her home. The child needed proper clothes, and Demeter just wanted to curl up with her on her bed for hours. She’d already started humming the song she used to sing to lull Persephone to sing—her motherly intuition had jumpstarted on its own. 

Holding this new child brought forth Demeter’s agony over Persephone’s death, but it didn’t strike her as hard as it would have in the past. She couldn’t afford to let it overtake her. The newborn needed her to be as coherent as possible. 

As she walked toward her palace, Demeter decided to name the child Bella, a term of endearment she’d heard years ago in Italy when she’d risked a brief visit. She thought it fit the newborn perfectly. 

“Hello, Bella,” Demeter said and ran a finger over the child’s soft skin. Bella gazed back at her. “Aren’t you—” 

“My Lady?” a voice said from behind Demeter. 

Before Demeter contemplated her next action, she turned to face the nymph who’d spoken. “Yes?” 

“I wanted to know—” The nymph’s eyes widened as she noticed Bella. “Is that a baby?” 

Demeter realized her mistake in letting the nymph see Bella but couldn’t lie now. “Yes.”

In a flash, the nymph raced away. 

Demeter sighed and followed at a decent pace. She knew where the nymph was headed and should have known this would happen. Did she honestly think she was going to be able to keep Bella a secret until she reached godhood? 

***  
Demeter let herself into Zeus’ throne room. It gladdened her that only her snitching nymph and the God King were present. She didn’t want a larger audience to witness the terrible scene to come. 

Zeus’ flame-blue eyes regarded his sister as she approached her throne. His full lips pulled back in an ugly sneer as he spotted Bella. “So, it’s true?” 

Demeter stopped just beyond Zeus’ reach. He could still strike her down with a lightning bolt if she wished, but she hoped he wouldn’t want to damage his precious floor. 

“Yes, I have a child.” 

“Who’s is it?” 

Demeter remained silent. 

Zeus looked at the nymph. “Did you see who delivered this child?” 

The nymph swallowed hard. “N-no, my King. My Lady was all alone in her garden when I discovered her and the child.” 

Zeus returned his attention to Demeter. “Name the parents.” 

“She’s mine,” Demeter said, her voice respectable but firm. 

The God King glared at his sister for a long moment, then shrugged. “No matter. Give her over, and we’ll forget this.” 

Demeter tightened her hold on Bella. “No.”

Defying her brother was an insane act, but she couldn’t let him kill the child. She’d never agreed with Zeus’ decision to ban all new god children in hopes to preserve the gods’ power, but she’d never thought much about it until now. In the past, she’d had Persephone, and she hadn’t wanted any other children. 

Zeus frowned. “Why care? She can’t be worth much if her own parents didn’t want to take responsibility for her.” 

“You will not harm her!” 

Zeus’ square, handsome face darkened. “Give her to me.” 

“No.” 

The nymph pulled on her dress. “M-my Lady, p-please. Do it, and we’ll g-go home.” 

Both gods ignored the nymph as they stared each other down. From the way Zeus quickly looked back and forth between Demeter and Bella, Demeter knew he considered zapping the baby out of her arms. But he couldn’t without killing Demeter, and Demeter was mostly sure her brother wouldn’t do that. Over the centuries, many gods had fallen to the vampires, and Zeus couldn’t afford to lose anymore. 

But Zeus could be as unhinged as their father had been toward the end of his life. Maybe this would be a time he ignored good sense and acted on pure emotion. 

The tension in the room lasted for close to an hour. Bella started to fuss, and the nymph looked close to collapsing. Neither god made a movement, though. 

Finally, Zeus dropped his gaze from Demeter’s eyes to her chin. “If you insist on keeping her, you can’t stay on Mount Olympus.” 

“You’d banish us to Earth?” 

“That’s the consequence.” 

Demeter straightened her shoulders. “Fine. We’ll return after she enters godhood.” 

“You do realize what this means, don’t you? You’ll have no protection, your powers will be extremely limited, you won’t—” 

“I know, Zeus, and I’m still going. Bella needs me.” 

Demeter turned on her heel, kissed Bella’s forehead, and left her home.


	2. Chapter One

Bella held out her hand. “I passed Go. Hand over the dough!” 

Demeter rolled her eyes, which she’d shifted back into their original solid green (there was no differential between the pupils, irises, and sclera) after their closest human neighbors, the elderly Domenici couple, had left over an hour ago. She’d also darkened her skin to its dusky yellow color, and the faint rustling of wheat in a breeze had filled the room for the past half hour—ever since Demeter had started losing at Monopoly. 

“Are you going to rhyme all night? 

Bella bounced in her chair. “I just might. Would that give you a fright?” 

Demeter tossed two hundred-dollar notes at her charge. “It’ll drive me up the wall.” 

Bella added her money to the stack next to her elbow. All her different dollar amounts were mixed together. Bella didn’t like the sight of it, but she did it because Demeter disliked it even more, and as the game wore on, her guardian would focus more and more on the unsightly mess instead of her next move. Without fail, since they’d started playing Monopoly fifty years ago, Bella always won whenever she triggered Demeter’s OCD tendencies. 

“You know you look forward to it every Friday night.” 

Demeter rolled the dice and dropped them onto the board. “I dread it more than my time in the Underworld.” 

Bella chuckled at her guardian’s exaggeration. Every ten years or so, Demeter would visit Hades to check up on him and reminisce about Persephone. When she returned, she had nothing but ill words for the Underworld, though her complaints never included her brother.

For the next few minutes, the pair settled back into their game. Bella acquired three more properties, and Demeter cursed when she missed B. & O. Railroad and Short Line. Bella teased her for her single-minded determination to own all the railroads, but every game Bella always saved them for her guardian. Demeter swatted her arm, then shook the empty pretzel bowl that sat between them. 

Bella shoved her chair back. “You said you’d get them next time.” 

Demeter smirked. “That was until you tortured me.” 

Bella grabbed the bowl and stood. “Hey, Iris and Poppy find me wonderful.” 

“They’ve watched grass grow. For two years straight. I don’t advise judging yourself based on their tastes.” 

Bella pretended to mutter under her breath as she left the living room and went to the tiny, box-shaped kitchen. She narrowly avoided bumping her hip into the stove as she opened the junk food drawer, rooted around for the half-full pretzel bag, and deposited the rest into the bowl. Bella tossed the bag and hurried back to the living room. Demeter wasn’t above swiping one of Bella’s properties when she wasn’t looking. 

As Bella entered the room, she caught Demeter mid-shuffling through her cards. “Hey!” 

Demeter dropped the cards and reached for the pretzels. “I was just making sure I gave you all the ones you bought.” 

Bella handed over the pretzels and plopped into her chair. “I’m sure.”

Demeter crammed a handful of pretzels into her mouth and gestured toward the game. “Your turn.”

Bella cupped the dice. Just before she tossed them, their front door burst open. Knotweed, a tall, reed-thin male water nymph who’d been a good friend of Bella’s and Demeter’s the past three years they’d lived in Terni, Italy, burst into their home. He’d been the first nymph to talk to them and had even convinced the others to give the Olympian and godling a chance at friendship. 

Knotweed grabbed his chest, and his skin, which was usually as dark as the bottom of the ocean, had paled to a dreadful glacier white color. A wild light danced in his powder blue eyes. “You...h-have...”

Demeter leaped from her chair and hurried to Knotweed. She touched his arm. “Breathe.” 

Knotweed shook his head. “We don’t...have...time.” He gulped. “Vampires.” 

Demeter stiffened, but a deep calm replaced her previous concerned expression. She gestured to Bella. “The supplies. Now.” 

Bella moved before her guardian finished speaking. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she adopted Demeter’s cool demeanor. They’d done this hundred of times before with even less of a warning, and they’d never once succumbed to the vampires. It would be the same now. 

But, like always, anger and sadness engrossed Bella as she gathered the two prepared bags that contained a set of clothes, their magicked passports and other essential documents that Demeter had traded salve secrets to obtain, and twenty-thousand dollars apiece. She never meant to, but she couldn’t help but grow attached to the human places where they hid. Bella didn’t go as far as to consider anywhere home, yet she wished each town or city could be. 

For what little good it did, Bella cursed Aro and his vampires for their relentless pursuit of her and Demeter. Yet, she didn’t have as much contempt for them as she did Zeus. The vampires were only doing what they’d been created to do: hunt and destroy all gods. Zeus had no excuse for his cruel treatment of his sister and the child she’d refused to allow the God King to harm. 

Demeter had rationalized her banishment by claiming Zeus had only been acting in all the gods’ best interest, but Bella didn’t agree. From the countless stories she’d heard and read about (Demeter used to chastise Bella for her love of the humans’ Greek myths, yet Bella had assumed that was because they contained more truth than lies), Zeus thought of himself first. If he happened to help anyone else in the process, that was just a fluke. 

Bella gave Demeter one of the bags while she shouldered the second. 

Knotweed turned on his heel. “Come. We have a way out for you, but we must hurry. 

He fled the house. 

Demeter dashed after him. Bella took one last look at the house she’d dreamt she’d stay in until her hundred-and-forty-fourth birthday in September; when she’d finally become a full-fledged goddess and Demeter would no longer be in danger because of her. She sighed, wiped at the tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes, and followed the nymph and Olympian into the dark, moonlit night. 

***  
The trio ran over the hilly terrain toward the Nera River, where Knotweed swore several of his brothers were waiting with a raft that would take Bella and Demeter out of the Umbria region. Bella didn’t like the idea of traveling by water, but she could see sense in it. Millennia ago, a group of vampires had stalked and murdered over a dozen Oceanids. As punishment, Oceanus had denied all vampires the ability to cross moving water. 

“They’ll still follow us,” Bella huffed. 

Knotweed glanced back at her. “We’ll make sure they won’t.” 

Bella couldn’t see what the nymphs could do, but this wasn’t the time to argue. 

Their progress was slower than Bella liked, yet she knew why they didn’t rush too fast—her. Usually, Bella could control it, but at moments like this, if she lost her focus, she’d trip every few steps. Often, Demeter joked that Bella would turn out to be the Goddess of Clumsiness. Bella never agreed, but, secretly, she worried her guardian might be right. 

Without too many stumbling instances, the trio reached the river. A lone, broad-shouldered figure stood in front of them, and Bella couldn’t spot a raft. Would Knotweed’s brothers be dense enough to forget to put the raft on the river? Were they off getting it while the one waited for the trio? Would he alert the others now that Bella and Demeter were here? 

In a flash, Knotweed doubled back; headed for Bella. As he passed Demeter, he elbowed her in the stomach. Demeter grabbed for him, but he dodged her hands and reached Bella.

Bella’s heart leaped into her throat. She couldn’t believe it. No, no the nymphs would never betray Demeter. She was one of the handful of gods they could stand. She treated them like they were her own and helped their dwindling clans whenever she could. 

Yet even in Bella’s disbelief, she jumped to action. She tucked and rolled to her left, just as Knotweed got to her. She recovered quickly and raced for Demeter. 

The lone figure chose that moment to move. At blinding speed, he approached the Olympian and godling. Demeter shoved Bella behind her and swung her fists at the vampire. They connected with the monster’s face. She busted his nose and split his lip, but he only laughed and stepped closer to Demeter. 

Knotweed’s arms slid around Bella’s waist then and pulled her close. Without warning, she headbutted him while kicking him in the skin. The nymph cried out and released her.

Bella used her brief freedom to search for a perfect-sized rock. Behind her, she heard the grunts and moans of the Olympian’s and vampire’s battle. Bella’s mind wanted to scatter, but she forced its attention to stay on her task, and the next moment she found the rock. 

Knotweed had yet to recover from the blows Bella had dealt him, and Bella had little trouble smashing the rock into his skull. He uttered a pathetic cry and dropped like a sack of rice. On impact, his head bounced off the ground, and she knew he wouldn’t be moving for a couple of hours. 

If luck smiled on her, Knotweed had sustained fatal injuries.

Bella turned to aid Demeter and saw her guardian locked in a headlock. The vampire repeatedly pounded his fist into her bruised, ichor-covered face. She struggled, but Bella could tell her strength had waned. In a few minutes, if that, the Olympian would succumb. 

Though there was little Bella could do, she had to help. 

“Don’t!” Demeter cried when she noticed Bella approaching. 

A golden glow Bella had never seen before started to emit from Demeter. Despite her fear for her guardian’s safety, she paused. Was the vampire doing this? Did he have an ability like more and more of the vampires seemed to be cropping up with? 

The glow didn’t appear to hurt Demeter, and, instead, her health looked to be improving the brighter it got. With ease, the Olympian shrugged off the vampire. The light now poured out of her every one of her pours, and she made Bella’s eyes water the longer she gazed at her guardian. The vampire’s red eyes bulged, and his white skin paled to almost-translucent. 

All at once, Bella realized what Demeter was doing. Because she’d chosen to raise Bella and stay on Earth, the Olympian only had so much power at her disposal. She mostly used it to blend in with humans, so hadn’t tapped into much of it over the near-century-and-a-half. Yet, now she was using it all in one go. 

“No!” Bella cried and grabbed for Demeter, but the glow kept her from touching the Olympian. 

Demeter ignored Bella and pointed her hands at the vampire. The glow radiated from her fingers and engulfed the vampire as he tried to flee. It forced its way into the vampire’s eye-sockets, mouth, nostrils, and ears. A meek scream escaped him, then he went limp. 

The glow snuffed out in both Demeter and the vampire. As the vampire crashed to the ground, so did Demeter.


	3. Chapter Two

Bella sprinted to Demeter; the rest of the world forgotten. She knelt beside the Olympian, and her heart almost stopped when she saw the ichor leaking out of Demeter’s mouth and nose. Bella had never seen her guardian bleed before. Unlike Bella, in everything she did, Demeter exercised strict control, so there’d never been an opportunity to injure herself. 

“Demeter!” Bella cried and rocked Demeter. 

No reaction. 

“Demeter!” 

Still nothing. 

Bella pressed her ear to Demeter’s chest and could barely make out her irregular, faint heartbeat. So, the Olympian was alive, but maybe not for long. 

Panic wrapped Bella in its embrace, and her entire body shook. Her mind threatened to shut down. What if she lost Demeter? How could she continue? Where would she go? Demeter was the only one who’d loved her enough to raise her, to risk everything to ensure she reached godhood. 

Tears poured down Bella’s face. “Demeter, please get up.” 

But, of course, Demeter couldn’t. She’d expended all her power to leave the vampire immobile. Her guardian may very well die in this field.

No!

The thought roared inside Bella and wrenched her from her terrified misery. Demeter had gone through so much and done more than she’d ever had to for Bella. Bella couldn’t give up now. 

Bella wiped her face clean and glanced around. No other vampires jumped out. It seemed no others laid in wait, which concerned Bella. In the past, there had always been at least two vampires that had come for her and Demeter. Why only one this time? Was it because Knotweed had been involved? 

The issue didn’t hold Bella’s attention for long, though. She returned her attention to Demeter, and she bit her lip. How was she going to move the Olympian? They were both around the same height, but Demeter carried more noticeable weight than Bella. Bella was far from a weakling, but she couldn’t drag deadweight, which Demeter was now.

Maybe she could run back to the house and get a sheet. It’d make it easier to transport her guardian. But what if Bella was wrong and another vampire was nearby? She couldn’t leave Demeter to die like that. 

What could Bella do then? How was she going to get them out of this—

“Bella?” 

The tentative voice came from behind Bella. She spun around to see Cornflower, a flower nymph Knotweed had been dating for the past couple of months, standing near her and Demeter. On instinct, Bella crouched over Demeter. 

“Back off or I’ll kick your ass like I did Knotweed.”

Cornflower’s dainty lips mouthed “Knotweed”, then her huge, pastel yellow eyes sought out her unconscious boyfriend. Her attention swiveled to the vampire. “Did he—Was Knotweed involved in this?” 

“Like you don’t know.” 

“What do you m—No, Bella, I didn’t know about this.” She shook her head; the white flower petals that acted as her hair swished around her head. “Why would I ever want to work with the vampires to harm you?” 

“Why are you out here then?” 

“Knotweed left unexpectedly, and I went looking for him. I dropped by your place, saw the state of things, and assumed the worst. I figured you guys would come to the river—It’s the safest place.” 

The nymph’s story sounded plausible, and Cornflower was the last being Bella would ever think would turn traitor. Yet Bella had had the same thought about Knotweed, and how had that turned out? 

Bella couldn’t take any risks. “Fine, okay. Now go.” 

“But you need help.” 

“No, I’ve got this.” 

Cornflower frowned and nodded at Demeter. “You don’t, and if you don’t let me help you, you’re going to lose her.”

“I-I can’t—” 

The nymph bent to Bella’s level. “Please, let me fix what Knotweed’s actions have caused.”

Bella sighed. What other choice did she have?

***  
Demeter groaned when Bella wiped her forehead with a damp, scented cloth. It was the first noise the Olympian had made in hours, and though Bella hated that Demeter experienced pain, it gladdened her to hear Demeter could still function. Maybe in a few days, she’d wake up.

Without Cornflower’s aid, Bella knew Demeter would have died in that field. She could still perish since neither the nymph nor Bella had ambrosia on them (it wasn’t allowed to leave Mount Olympus). The tonics and salves Cornflower had whipped up or traded for had stabilized Demeter, but she couldn’t guarantee they’d work in the long run. The nymph had never had to care for a being like a god. 

Bella still didn’t trust Cornflower, but she couldn’t stop thanking her whenever she ran into the nymph, or cease apologizing. Cornflower had taken Bella and Demeter to the small town her clan had made in the woods. While the nymphs had come to like the gods, they knew what had brought them to their home, and none of them were happy the threat the gods posed. 

A few times, Cornflower had come into the room Bella had sat with Demeter in since they’d arrived, and tearstains had marred her cheeks. She never answered Bella when she asked what had made her so upset, but Bella knew. The other nymphs were pressuring Cornflower to rid the gods from their home. Maybe they threatened to kick Cornflower out if she didn’t do it soon. 

More than anything, Bella longed to leave. Remaining in Italy was a death sentence, and she didn’t want to bring more trouble to the nymphs. But she didn’t know where to go, or how to go about finding a new place. Demeter had handled all that. She was the one with the connections, and she knew how to contact them. 

Bella had wanted to learn all that, but Demeter had always told her she’d teach her one day, that now she shouldn’t bother with it. Her guardian stressed Bella act and experience life like a godling should, but Bella should have demanded the information anyway. Then they wouldn’t be in this horrendous mess. 

The room’s thatch door opened, and Cornflower entered. She hadn’t been crying, but she wouldn’t meet Bella’s eyes as she shuffled closer to Demeter’s sick bed. In her hands, she held a packet of papers and the emergency bags the gods had had on them when they’d arrived. 

Cornflower set the bags on Demeter’s bed and handed the packet to Bella. “Here.” 

Bella took it. “What’s this?” 

The nymph swallowed. “You, um, have to leave in a few hours.” 

“Oh...kay.” Bella shook the packet. “Is this—this the...”

“Yeah, I managed to secure you a place. In...Forks, Washington.” 

Bella’s lips pursed. “That’s in the U.S., right?” 

Cornflower nodded. 

Bella’s stomach churned. They couldn’t go to North America, especially not the United States. Vampires crawled over every inch there, even the tiny towns. The gods would be discovered in a matter of weeks, if not days. 

“I’m sorry,” Cornflower said. “I know it’s dangerous, but it’s the best I could do. Maybe if I had more time, but...”

Bella hated the idea, but she couldn’t be too upset. Cornflower had done better than what Bella ever could. 

“No, I understand.” Bella flipped through the papers, not absorbing any of the details. Finished, she glanced at the nymph. “How are we supposed to get there?” 

“I’ve arranged for some shifters to escort you.” 

Bella’s eyes widened. “Anyone I know?”

Cornflower shrugged. “Maybe. I think one said he knows you.” She bit her bottom lip. “Is that a problem?” 

Bella shook her head. “No. It’s fine,” she lied. 

As Cornflower described the rest of the details, Bella tried to calm her thundering heart. Maybe she had nothing to worry about. Bella and Demeter had met their fair share of shifters over the years, most of them male. Any of them could be on their way to help the gods flee Italy.

While she wished that to be the case, Bella knew the Fates never made life that easy, certainly not hers.


	4. Chapter Three

The two healers had worked on Alec nonstop the past two days, and Jane hadn’t left the doorway to the sickroom her brother had been trapped in. More than once, the healers had thrown her looks that clearly indicated she should go, but they’d never uttered the order out loud. Not if they wanted to continue to live. 

Though if they didn’t fix Alec, there was no guarantee the healers would make it to the end of the week. 

Finally, come morning on the third day, the healers pulled away from Alec. Jane refused to see their unhealthy pallor or the shake in their hands as the pair approached her. Though they towered over her, the healers’ withered, tired stance made them appear like children compared to Jane. 

Despite her position and the cool, untouchable demeanor expected of her, Jane forgot it all in her enthusiasm for the healers’ reports. “Yes?” 

The healers wasted time bowing and offering the proper respect to their superior. Jane held back her scathing words and had to remind herself the healers couldn’t give their report if she ripped their heads from their necks. She had to exercise a virtue Alec always got on her about cultivating: patience. Jane knew if the healers didn’t follow proper protocol, they’d have to face Aro; a fate worse than any Jane could award them. 

“We’ve stabilized him,” the healer on Jane’s right said.

“But is he better?” 

“For now, the goddess’ spell has ceased spreading throughout his body,” answered the second healer. 

“Can you rid him of it?” 

The healers exchanged a quick glance, then the first shrugged. “We can’t say for sure,” he said. “We believe we can, but we’ve never seen a god attack to this extent.”

The news soured Jane’s stomach, but, surprisingly, she didn’t want to harm the healers for their lack of information. No, all her thoughts could focus on was that she might lose Alec. After all their centuries together, after all the missions and battles they’d fought, this could be the time that did her brother in. Jane had never been without Alec, not even back when they’d been human. 

Only one constant kept Jane rooted, and that was her brother.

“Could he expel the magic on his own?”

The second healer nodded. “Possibly. He has been fighting it quite well. We hope that with the combination of our medicines and his will, Ale will pull through.” 

Jane’s spine straightened, and she pointed at her brother. “Then get back to work.” 

The healers blanched. 

“We need rest,” the first protested. 

“Also, we haven’t fed since your brother was brought in,” added the second. 

Jane thrust her face into each healer’s face and bared her fangs. She’d had them cosmetically alerted so they were jagged to ensure her prey felt the most pain (an action neither Alec or Aro had approved of, but Jane wouldn’t admit she’d done it to make her tiny stature more intimidating). They both were wise to not cower, but each healer did swallow hard and glance around for the quickest route of escape. 

Unluckily for them, the windows were too high for them to reach with ease and Jane blocked the only door. 

“You will work on Alec until he’s either healed or you drop dead,” Jane ordered. 

Terror shined in the healers’ red eyes, but they didn’t dare contradict her. “Yes,” they both murmured, then bowed. 

Jane turned on her heel and entered the hallway behind her, unworried that the healers wouldn’t follow her command. Her word held less power only compared to Aro, and Jane couldn’t see him telling the healers otherwise. Aro loved her brother like Alec was the son he’d wished he’d had. 

Rage coursed through Jane, and her hands clenched into tight fists. 

Well, at least she’d believed Aro cared about Alec up until a few days ago. If Aro did, he wouldn’t have sent Alec against an Olympian on his own. He wouldn’t have hidden the truth from Jane until after Alec had to be retrieved from Italy. 

Why Aro would want Alec to die, Jane didn’t know. But she was on-route to find out. 

Jane could wander most of the castle Aro had built near the Vatican half a century ago (spells protected it from the curious attention of mortals and gods alike, though Aro often joked about revealing it just to upset the Catholic Church). Only two places existed that Jane had to be invited to visit, Aro’s bedchambers and the conference room. Jane did her best to observe Aro’s wishes, but not today. Not after what Aro had done to Alec. 

Within minutes, Jane stood outside the conference room. Marcus and Caius, the two vampires Aro had promoted to lords that resided over large covens of vampires all over the world, stood outside the shut conference doors. Neither looked pleased that they had to act as guards, but Aro forced it upon them every so often to humble them. 

At any other time, Jane would have teased and humiliated the lords. Though Aro would get after her if he caught her, he never truly minded. He’d often told her, her actions made their job that much harder, which made the lords that much stronger. 

As one, Marcus and Caius stepped in front of the doors. 

“Aro’s in a meeting,” Marcus said. 

Jane smirked. “That’s even better.” She gestured to the lords. “Move aside.” 

Caius’ chest puffed out. “No one is to disturb Aro and his guest.” 

Jane hadn’t fed since she’d heard about Alec’s run-in with Demeter. While that made her weaker than both lords, who’d clearly just fed in recent hours, the burn of thirst helped fuel her anger, which made her a formidable foe. If she had to fight Marcus and Caius, Jane couldn’t be sure she’d win, but she knew they wouldn’t walk away, either. 

Marcus studied Jane, then nodded; his shoulder-length black hair bobbed. 

Caius’ eyes widened. “No, she can’t.” 

Marcus ignored him. His attention hadn’t left Jane. “If Aro retaliates, you take the punishment.”

Jane sighed. “Fine. Just let me in.” 

Marcus stepped aside. Caius waited a long moment before rubbing his temples and taking his original position. 

Jane walked past them and threw open the conference doors. 

Inside, Aro had contorted his lean body into one of the ten chairs that sat around the long, polished walnut table placed in the center of the room. A large goblet of blood hovered just within finger-reach, much to Aro’s guest’s displeasure. The hulking, red-faced god looked absurd in the tiny chair Aro had forced him into, but Jane knew no complaint had come out of the usually brash, obnoxious Olympian. 

Both vampire and god glanced at Jane when she entered. Aro’s thin mouth turned down in a faint frown, while Ares blood-colored eyes widened with relief. If she’d come under different circumstances, was in a better mood, Jane would have thrilled in terrorizing the god. Even if Aro allowed Ares to seek revenge, he couldn’t. Though the god was five times Jane’s size, her power outshined his by a million count. Jane loved reminding gods, especially Olympians, just how far their retched kind had fallen. 

Aro cleared his throat. “I’m busy.” 

Jane continued toward her master regardless of his disapproving tone. “Alec may not live!” 

Aro leaned forward and rolled his eyes at Ares. “Children. So impatient.” 

Ares nodded, though he would have agreed if Aro had called him a butterfly. 

Aro focused on Jane, who’d stopped mere feet from him. “He knew the risks when he agreed to the mission.” 

“How could you encourage him to partake in something so suicidal?”

Aro sipped his goblet and pointed at Ares. “I believe this is going to take some time.” 

“Are we done? Can I go?” Ares didn’t bother hiding his great joy at the prospect. 

“Yes, just remember the order I want them released in.” 

“But...Prometheus is closer.”

Aro slapped his free hand against the table. “The order is important!”

Ares’ skin turned as translucent as Aro’s. “Yes, yes. Okay.” 

Aro waved him away. “Be gone. I’ve had more than my fair share of your stupidity.” 

Ares didn’t need to be told twice and moved almost as fast as a vampire as he fled the conference room. Marcus and Caius shut the doors once the god had disappeared. 

Now alone, Jane pounced on her master again. “I thought you cared about Alec.” 

“I do, but I couldn’t deny him the opportunity to test his might.” 

“Then the both of you are mindless.” 

Aro pushed aside his goblet and held out his hands. Jane wrapped her arms around her chest, and Aro dropped his hands to his lap. “He did understand the consequences.”

Jane shook her head. “No, he didn’t, or he wouldn’t have gone.”

“Him being this injured is a good sign.” 

“H-how is him lingering between life and death good?” 

“Alec being in his current state means that Demeter is just as worse off.” 

“So? Both she and Bella still got away.” 

Aro smiled. “Oh, they did?” 

Confusion worked its way through the tight knots of Jane’s fury and hurt, loosened them so her mind could think more clearly. How could Aro have orchestrated what had occurred in Italy? What was the point of it?

“I...I—What are you up to?” 

Aro’s grin widened and brightened his almost-gaunt face. “I’m finally going to finish what my father started.”

A thread of excitement mingled with the rest of Jane’s emotions. “How soon?”

“Just two-and-a-half more months.”


	5. Chapter Four

“Here,” Jacob said to Bella. He held out the bag of salt-and-vinegar chips he’d half-consumed in the five minutes since he’d opened them. 

Bella turned from looking out her window and set her sunken-in, black-ringed eyes on the chips, then on Jacob. “No.” 

Jacob nodded and pulled the chips to his chest. “Sure. Okay.” He gestured to the convenience bag at his feet. “Want anything?”

Bella’s chapped lips mouthed “No,” and she returned to gazing out the window. 

Jacob sighed, and Leah, who sat in front of him in the passenger seat, glanced over her shoulder at him and Bella. She cocked an eyebrow, and Jacob shrugged. Leah withdrew her attention from Jacob and focused on Seth; the one driving the Honda Odyssey (Jacob had chuckled at the SUV’s name. Seth had joined him, and Leah had muttered about them being morons). 

Brother and sister shared a long moment. Jacob had been with his pack members for almost two centuries and could sense the Clearwaters’ concern that they wouldn’t express to Bella. They didn’t have the history that Jacob had with Bella, but they had always liked her, and Leah had loved Demeter the moment she’d met the Olympian. Seeing the gods like they were (Bella withdrawn, and Demeter passed out; draped across her charge’s lap), had all three shifters on edge. 

The Clearwaters’ silent communication ended, and the SUV filled with an uncomfortable, pregnant air that clearly unsettled all but Demeter. What made it all worse was that, in the past, Bella and the Black pack used to joke and talk like the best of friends. To spend time with each other had been a pleasure instead of a chore. 

The blame for the change in their relationship couldn’t all be put on Bella’s concern for her guardian. Against the good counsel of Leah and his own common sense, Jacob had pursued a romantic relationship with Bella six decades ago when they’d all lived in Lavenham, England. It hadn’t been a terrible relationship (Jacob felt, and was sure Bella agreed, they’d made many fun memories), but it’d been doomed from the start. Athena had created shifters to protect mortals from vampires when she’d realized Zeus had abandoned the world, and the need to hunt and kill vampires never failed to override every other desire or plan a shifter had. 

Though he’d tried his hardest, Jacob hadn’t been able to override his central purpose, and he’d left Lavenham in the middle of the night without warning. Months later, he’d returned to apologize and correct his mistake, but the damage had been done. Jacob had been Bella’s first relationship, and, while she’d never confessed this, he knew he’d broken her heart. Because of this, because of his guilt, the Black pack hadn’t been around Bella and Demeter in decades. 

Seth and Leah hadn’t hesitated to aid the gods when Cornflower had called and asked them, but Jacob wondered if they now regretted it on some level. He wouldn’t be upset with them if they did. To a degree, Jacob did, though he’d never go back on his word. 

***

Luckily, it didn’t take them long to reach Forks, Washington. 

Seth drove them through one of the smallest towns Jacob had ever seen. To blink, it’d be missed. Part of Jacob enjoyed the size—made it easier to watch over. But he had dealt with his fair share of the type of tiny-minded people that often populated towns like Forks, though this was a new century. Fear of what lurked in the dark had significantly diminished. Plus, the stories of shifters didn’t run as rampant in the USA as they did in Europe. 

Life in Forks shouldn’t be too terrible. 

Leah gave Seth the directions to Bella’s and Demeter’s new home. Soon, the SUV was parked in an uneven, broken driveway beside a large, faded white house on the edge of town. The paint peeled and the wood on the front porch had warped. Jacob made a note to get new planks and nails as soon as possible because it didn’t look like the porch would hold much longer. 

The house had many windows, all dirty, and the two on the second floor that faced the street had giant cobwebs in them. The lawn hadn’t been mowed in weeks. The trees lining the left side of the house needed to be clipped back. 

Seth turned off the SUV and looked at Leah. “You sure this is the place?” 

Leah showed him the picture Cornflower had printed out for them. “Yeah, it matches.” 

Seth whistled through his teeth. “Wow...This place is—” 

“Fine,” Jacob stressed; his voice heavy with an unstated warning. 

Seth sucked in his cheeks as he gazed back at Bella. “It is.” The next second, he crawled out of the SUV. 

Leah reached for her door handle. “I’m going to check out the inside,” she told Jacob. “I want to...make sure it’s...safe. Free of—” 

A firm shake of Jacob’s head cut off her words. 

Leah swallowed hard. “I’m just going to leave.” She followed her brother. 

Jacob folded down the top of his chip bag and set them aside. He touched Bella’s shoulder. “Hey.” 

Bella glanced at him. “Demeter’s not going to get better here.” 

“I—We’ll clean it up. The house has a good skeleton. It’s just been abandoned too long.” 

A glimmer of tears in Bella’s eyes caught the weak sunlight. “What...” Her voice had gotten thick and scratchy. “What if she doesn’t make it?” 

“Demeter’s not going to die.” 

Jacob didn’t know if he spoke the truth. He’d never seen any god as bad off as Demeter currently was, and he didn’t know how to help her if she got worse. Jacob did want to get a hold of Athena to seek her advice, but he didn’t tell Bella this. Lately, even Athena had gone silent. Something big was happening, or the Olympians thought something might occur. Jacob didn’t want to worry Bella further or give her false hope. 

“But...if she does, you’re not going to be alone,” Jacob added. 

A hint of anger added color to Bella’s pale cheeks. “Because you’ll be here?” 

The heat of her question stung, but Jacob swallowed the pain. He knew he more than deserved it. “Yes. We’re not going anywhere. Not until you reach godhood.” 

“But what about...your nature?” 

Jacob didn’t like uttering what he did next, but he’d never lied to Bella, and he didn’t want to start now. “We’re not going to be in Forks for years like we were in Lavenham. It’s easy to control ourselves for a few months.” 

Bella bit her lip and stared at Jacob for a minute. Then she swallowed hard and gestured at Demeter. “Help her with me. Please.”

Without comment, Jacob jumped to action.


	6. Chapter Five

Bella paused in the doorway with her cleaning supplies. She sighed as her eyes roamed around the living room. Just two days ago she’d spent half a day cleaning the place from top to bottom, and since then only Demeter had been in there to watch the soap operas she’d followed for over half a century. Yet, the amount of dirt that coated the uneven wooden floors made it seem like a dozen construction workers had trekked through the living room every day for a month. Cobwebs dangled from the ceiling, though Bella had yet to spot one spider in the whole house.

One question kept repeating in Bella’s mind, had been for days now. How did the living room get so dirty? 

It had to be little sprites, but whenever Bella brought it up to Demeter, the Olympian would just chuckle. Soon, if this constant soiling of the room didn’t stop, Bella was going to set up cameras to catch the beasts. She hadn’t told Demeter this, though, for Bella knew her guardian would forbid the extreme measure. But the tiny monsters couldn’t be allowed to continue their shenanigans. They had to know who was in charge. 

Demeter glanced from the television screen to her charge. She offered a weak smile. “Come, sit down with me.” 

She gestured to the free couch cushion. 

Bella shook her head. “It’s disgusting in here. I need to—” 

“Cleaning can wait ‘til later.” 

“No, I’d like to get it over now.” 

“It’s not that bad in here, so don’t worry about it.” 

“No, you can’t live in these conditions.” 

Demeter had finally woken up the night they’d arrived in Forks. Over the past week, she’d tried to build up her strength, but she couldn’t do much more than place a pot of water on the stove. Her color hadn’t improved, and she had a thick, rattling cough she went out of her way to keep secret from Bella. Luckily, Leah was as concerned as Bella, so the shifter reported every little change with Demeter to Bella. 

Usually, what could make mortals ill wouldn’t affect gods, but Bella didn’t know if that would change now that Demeter was almost as weak as a mortal child. Bella refused to risk her guardian’s health, no matter how silly her insistence might seem. 

Demeter muttered another protest, but Bella didn’t listen. She marched into the room and set to work cleaning every nook and cranny. She felt Demeter’s disappointed gaze on her, yet Bella didn’t slow her actions. 

As Bella swept behind the couch, she saw Demeter turn off the television and remove the bowl of popcorn from her lap to set it beside her. 

“Bella?” 

Bella abandoned sweeping, picked up a cleaning rag, and walked over to the living room’s bay window. A giant cobweb hung above it. Bella made a show of stretching to clear the cobweb away.

“Bella?” 

Bella finally responded, but still wouldn’t meet her guardian’s gaze. “You shouldn’t miss your shows.”

“I want to talk with you. We haven’t really done that since Terni.” 

Bella shook her head and swiped the dust from the window’s ledge to the floor. “Later, okay?” she said. “I have a lot to do today.” 

“No, right now.”

The power the Olympian managed to put into her words made Bella stop and turn to her guardian. For just a moment, Demeter had sounded like her old self, and it almost brought Bella to tears. Though she’d had many reminders over the past few days, she’d yet to accept how messed up the encounter with the vampire had left Demeter. 

“I...What do you want to discuss?” As Bella spoke, she maneuvered her way closer to the couch. 

Demeter shifted to look at Bella better. “Have you left this house since we arrived?” 

“Of course.” 

Bella didn’t add that she hadn’t gone past the yard. 

“So, you’ve gone into town? What’s it like?” Demeter wore a slight, playful grin, but a severe glint shown in her eyes. 

Bella stood her ground; even flashed a smile of her own. “Oh, I don’t want to spoil it for you. Maybe the anticipation will make you heal faster.” 

The pair stared each other down for a long, tense minute, neither hinting at relenting their stance. Part of Bella disliked herself for stressing Demeter out, but she couldn’t abandon the Olympian, not with her being so sick and them now living in the USA. The Black pack had yet to find evidence of vampires (or any other creatures besides mortals, for that matter), but that didn’t mean none were nearby or wouldn’t show up soon.

Demeter glanced at the doorway Bella had stood in ten minutes ago. “Seth?” the Olympian called. 

“Why are you bringing him in—” 

Not a second passed, and the youngest member of the Black pack popped his head around the doorway. “Yes?” 

“It’s nothing,” Bella said. “You can—” 

Demeter pointed at Bella. “Get her out of the house.” 

Seth’s big brown eyes shifted between Bella and Demeter several times before settling on the Olympian. “I...don’t think—Why?” 

“She’s been in the house too long. Some fresh air will do her good.” 

“I’m fine,” Bella insisted. 

Demeter waved away her comment. “Do it, Seth.” 

The shifter’s russet-colored skin paled. “Well...I don’t...Maybe we should wait for—” 

Bella threw her cleaning rag on top of Demeter’s popcorn. “Whatever. You want me out of the house? I’ll go.”

Bella marched past her guardian and the stunned shifter. Without another word, she left the house.


	7. Chapter Six

The crisp air cleared Bella’s head and regret over her words and childish actions set in. Why had she done that? Because she’d insisted on behaving like a toddler, she may have extended Demeter’s healing time; made her much more susceptible to the vampires. 

Bella would never forgive herself if she caused her guardian more pain. 

The miserable weather didn’t uplift her mood. It was summer. Why didn’t the sun shine and the temperature break the mid-fifties? Four out of the seven days she’d lived in Forks had seen rain. 

Maybe the dismal climate upset Bella so much because she longed to explore the woods but didn’t venture there for fear of slipping and injuring herself. What if the weather didn’t change and she could never go into the forest? How could she get by? 

Ever since Bella could remember, forests had been her haven. She felt complete amongst the trees. As silly as it had been when she was little, she’d thought she could commune with nature like Demeter could. Oh, how she’d wished to be just like her guardian (she’d often prayed Demeter was her mother). 

A few tests had proven Bella had no deeper connection with the world, but she still liked to dream, and nothing would kill her love for the forest. 

Bella gave the nearby cluster of trees a yearning look, then turned toward the center of Forks. 

The town wasn’t the smallest she’d ever seen. Bella had had to live in more than one place where a well and a single hitching post had been considered a thriving hub. No, Forks wasn’t that bad, but it was close.

Surprisingly, a lot of people were out and about; most just seeming to enjoy a lazy Sunday. They window-shopped, ate ice cream, stopped in the middle of the sidewalk (and street sometimes) to hold lively discussions. Many looked cheerful and carefree, like what was expected of people during the summer. 

Bella shook her head as she passed the townsfolk. Anyone who could enjoy this weather with so much enthusiasm must have a defective brain. Silly, strange mortals.

Despite her reluctance, Bella couldn’t help being curious by what the little town had to offer. She walked down main street, her arms wrapped around herself (she’d forgotten a jacket and her thin long-sleeved shirt wasn’t cutting it) and gazed into the shops. She passed an antique shop, a laundry mat, two diners, and a beauty parlor. All looked worn but well-cared for, and all but the beauty parlor was full of people. 

Near the end of the street, Bella passed a small lit venue that stood out for several reasons. Clearly, it’d been established recently (the dark emerald green paint hadn’t faded or chipped due to the elements yet). The lights inside had a hazy, mystical glow instead of a bright and welcoming one. Flowing, large script above the store spelled out “Of Saucers and Cozies.” 

On their own accord, Bella’s feet drew her closer to the wide storefront window. She peered inside, overwhelmed with interest. What could this store possibly sell? 

All she could make out was a bunch of tables with high-backed cushioned chairs. The tablecloths were black and smoky gray with royal purple lace trim. The floor was polished oak. Near the front of the store was a beautiful stone fireplace. 

“Huh,” Bella muttered; surprised at how disappointed she was to find another food shop.

Did Forks really need three? 

Bella shrugged and glanced at the other end of the street. Maybe she’d find something interesting down that way. She started walking, but the tinkle of a bell over the mysterious shop’s door caught her attention. 

“Uh, Miss?” a seductive voice said from behind her. 

Bella turned and couldn’t believe the fine male mortal specimen that had left the shop. He had a slender, muscular frame and couldn’t be any shorter than six foot. His full lips complimented his high cheekbones and strong jawline. He hadn’t combed his messy, unnaturally bronze-colored hair, but the look suited him. 

It took Bella almost a minute to remember how to speak. “Y-yes?” 

“Were you interested in coming in? I forgot to put up the sign, but I am open.” 

Bella pointed at the storefront. “You’re open? Do you own this place?” 

The man nodded. “Yep.”

It couldn’t be true. His pale, stone-smooth skin had no imperfections. The man looked no older than his mid-twenties if that.

“Really?” 

The man smiled, and his topaz-colored eyes sparkled. The combination nearly stopped Bella’s heart. No mortal, or any being for that matter, had any right to look so captivating.

“Yeah, well, I can’t take all the credit for getting it running. My father put up the funds for me to do so.” 

“A-ah, okay.”

The man gestured to the store. “Why don’t you come inside? Get out of the cold. I was just about to light the fireplace.” 

“I...” 

Bella’s initial desire was to say no, though she didn’t know why. Warmth sounded terrific, and she really did want to see what that man sold. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to spend some time with this gorgeous mortal. 

Despite all this, her legs wanted to run. Her nerves shook like she was in the presence of a threat, though the man didn’t look like he could harm a dandelion.

Maybe he wasn’t all right, though. There were a lot of beings that seemed harmless but turned out to be murderers or sick in the head. She knew nothing about this man, and common sense begged her to avoid potential danger. 

The man threw her another fantastic smile, and Bella’s worries faltered. “I promise I won’t bite.” 

“I-I don’t think...uh...” 

“Would it make you feel better if I introduced myself?” 

“Maybe...” 

“My name’s Edward Cullen, and you are?” 

Bella took too long to answer, but she did finally manage to utter, “Bella, urm, Swan.” 

Edward’s face lit up brighter. “Nice to meet you, Bella Swan. Would you like to come into my shop for a little bit?” 

“Yes.” 

The response jumped out of her mouth, but Bella didn’t take it back. It might be a mistake, but Bella didn’t worry too much. If she got into trouble she couldn’t get herself out of, all she had to do was scream. Jacob or the one of the Clearwater siblings would come to her aid in a blink of an eye. 

Bella approached Edward and his store.


	8. Chapter Seven

Edward held the door open, and Bella crossed the threshold into his shop. The scent of aged wood mixed with the tantalizing aroma of snickerdoodles. It instantly calmed Bella. 

Once they were in the store, Edward went to the fireplace; he held a box of matches he hadn’t had moments before. Bella shuffled over to the nearest chair. She leaned against it and took the opportunity to further study Edward. 

Did he know he was a gorgeous mortal? 

He wore nice clothing and clearly took good care of himself, but, no, he didn’t have an arrogant, self-important air about him. In that regard, he remained Bella of Jacob, and she relaxed even more. She may have her problems with the shifter, but, overall, he wasn’t a bad individual. 

With ease, Edward lit the fireplace. He put the matchbox on the mantel, then faced Bella. He beamed and gestured to the growing fire behind him.

“Better?” 

Warmth hadn’t seeped from the fireplace yet, but Bella could tell that soon it would. She nodded. 

Edward’s grin widened. “Good.” He started for the other side of the room where a small refrigerator, stove, and sink sat behind a wood counter. “Would you like to sample my wares?” 

“Depends on what kind of restaurant this is.”

Bella had a good appetite due to being all over the world and was willing to try almost anything once. But there were certain types of food she just wouldn’t tolerate. Like animal testicles or durian. She didn’t think Edward would sell that sort of stuff, not in a town like Forks, but maybe she was more insane than he looked. 

Edward reached the counter, stepped behind it, then looked at Bella. “I’m not a restaurant.” 

“But you do sell food.” 

“Yes, a particular kind, though.” Edward studied her. “Have you never been in one before?” 

“One what?” 

Edward pointed at the tables and chairs and then the many cabinets that lined the walls. Some had expensive-looking china in them. Others contained jars and bags with cursive labels Bella couldn’t make out at this distance. 

“This is a tea shop.” 

“Oh.” 

Bella felt a little dense. It was apparent, but her brain hadn’t been able to recognize it. She’d seen the outside of many, but she’d never visited one. For some reason, tea shops attracted a lot of creatures, many of whom wouldn’t appreciate being in the presence of an Olympian and her charge. To avoid trouble, Demeter had always steered clear of tea shops. 

The urge to leave gripped Bella. No one else was in the store, and the Black pack hadn’t discovered any other creatures in Forks, but that didn’t mean that wouldn’t change, or that there weren’t those in the area highly glamoured to seem mortal. What if Bella upset someone and they followed her home? Demeter was so vulnerable. The Black Pack was good, but mistakes happened. 

“That’s nice.” Bella glanced at the front door. “I think I should—” 

“You want to go already? You haven’t even gotten warm yet.” 

“I know, but—” 

Edward pouted. “Please stay for one cup of tea. I’ve been pretty lonely today. A little conversation will stave of insanity.” 

“Well...” 

She hadn’t seen anyone pass by yet. Plus, Bella didn’t know when any of Forks tea-drinkers preferred to brew a pot, but it didn’t seem to be in the morning. Or if they did, it was in the comfort of their own home. Maybe if she stayed for another half hour, it’d be all right. 

“Sure, but just one, okay? I need to get home soon.” 

Unhappiness disappeared from Edward’s face, and he bent down behind the counter. When he popped back up, he had an ornate jade-encrusted teapot and a cup and saucer to match. He placed the cup and saucer on the counter and took the pot to the sink. He filled it with tap water, then set it on the stove. Edward turned on the burner and looked over at Bella. 

“Pick out any tea from the shelves you want.” 

Bella went to the first cabinet. “Wait. These are all packaged.” 

“Don’t worry about paying for the whole thing. I’ll give it to you for free.” 

“Is this a deal you give all first-time patrons? If so, how do you stay in business?” 

A dazzling smile pulled at Edward’s lips. “No, you’re the only one.”

A blush crept into Bella’s cheeks. “Uh, why?” 

“Think of it as a house-warming gift.” 

Bella spun around. “How do you know?” 

Edward chuckled. “What? You think I’ve been watching you since you got here?” 

“Have you?” 

“No, Bella, I’m not a creepy stalker. I know you’re new to town because people talk. You and your mom have been the topic of quite a lot of gossip.” 

“Ah.” 

Bella resumed looking at the dozens of tea flavors. It seemed he had every possible combination and types of teas she’d never heard of. One cabinet was dedicated to teas from other countries. Bella recognized a handful, probably more than any other patron from Forks. 

Edward stayed behind the counter, quiet as he watched her decide. She almost wished he’d suggest a flavor; there were too many choices. Plus, though she didn’t know why it mattered, she didn’t want him to be displeased by her selection. 

Finally, Bella settled on Labrador tea (Jacob had introduced it to her decades ago). She opened the cabinet and removed the pouch. With quick steps, she took it over to Edward.

He studied the contents. “Oh, this one’s nice.” 

“Have you tried all of the teas?” 

“Of course.” 

Bella’s eyebrows rose. “You must only drink tea.” 

Edward laughed. “Pretty much.” 

Bella snickered with him; her insides buoyed. She couldn’t believe how much fun she was having even though nothing much had happened. Edward was just so easy to get along with; one of the more pleasant mortals she’d engaged with in quite some time. 

As a rule, Bella didn’t spend a lot of time with mortals. They were too suspicious, too ready to assume the worst. For the most part, mortals were okay, but that one trait made them almost unbearable at times. 

Edward walked Bella through the process of brewing the perfect cup of tea. She already knew the basics, but he offered tips she would have never thought of. 

Done, he presented the tea with a flourish. 

“Enjoy.” 

Bella giggled despite telling herself not to. She hated when she did. It always sounded like her brain had fallen out of her head. 

To cover up her shame, she sipped her herbal drink. The heat scalded her tongue, but Bella didn’t react; wouldn’t risk spitting the tea on Edward or it dribbling down her chin. Second to dying by vampires, she hated the idea of embarrassment claiming her life. 

From under the counter, Edward removed a plate of thick, fudgy brownies. He peeled back the plastic wrap from the dish and set the brownies between him and Bella. He nodded at them.

“They’re not conventional with tea, I know, but I baked these this morning—a new recipe. I’m curious how they turned out. Want to give me a review?” 

“Sure.” 

Bella picked the smallest brownie and nibbled off a corner. It clashed at first with the tea, but once the chocolate taste coated her tongue, she could thoroughly enjoy the intense, rich flavor. It was the perfect soft texture that made Bella want to consume the whole brownie as quickly as possible. 

Somehow, she managed to control herself and finished the brownie in an appropriate amount of time. 

“So?” Edward asked.

“You’re an amazing baker.” 

“Thank you.”

“How do you find time to run a tea shop and bake the perfect brownies?” 

Edward sighed. “I’ll admit, it’s hard. Sometimes I don’t know how I get any sleep.” 

“You don’t have any help?” 

“No, I haven’t found the right person yet.” 

A light lit up Edward’s eyes, and he smiled wide at her. 

Bella set down her half-empty cup. “What?” 

“Maybe I’m looking at who I need.” 

“Me? You don’t even know me.” 

“I have a sixth sense about you.” Edward nodded. “Yes, you’re the perfect one for the job. What do you say? It’ll be part-time at first, and I can only pay you minimum wage, but they’ll be raises in the future if it all works out.” 

“I, um...”

The last thing Bella had expected happening today was getting offered a job, especially not presented by someone like Edward. Her initial response was to say yes, but she had to go over the proposition with Demeter and the Black Pack. The first few months after a move was always a delicate time. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Edward winked. “Don’t keep me hanging for too long.” 

Bella’s heart rate increased, but she ignored it and returned her attention to her tea. “I, uh, I won’t.”


End file.
